A Routine Patrol, turned Nightmare
by Oscar Stone
Summary: Takes place shortly after the end of S5. The crew of Hammersley, now with a new coxswain, is out on a new patrol. And once again onboard is navigational officer Lt. Nikki "Nav" Caetano. After 3 weeks out at sea, the routine patrol turns into a nightmare. A fire-fight with a mother ship and a following cyclone end in a way no one has ever dreamed of. Warning: main character death!
1. Chapter 1

**A Routine Patrol, Turned Nightmare**

Disclaimer: I don't own the series nor its characters. This is just for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Characters: _

_Commander Mike "CO" Flynn, Lieutenant Kate "XO" McGregor,_ _Lieutenant Nikki "Nav" Caetano, Bosun Dylan "Dutchy" Mulholland, Chief Petty Officer Andy "Charge" Thorpe, Petty Officer Coxswain Bud "Buddy" Anderson, Leading Seaman Robert "RO" Dixon, Leading Seaman Leo "2Dads" Kosov-Meyer, Seaman Jessica "Bird" Bird and Commander Maxine "Knocker" White as well as Captain Steve Marshall._

Summary: _This story takes place shortly after the end of season 5. The crew of Hammersley, now with a new coxswain, just called "Buddy", is out on a new patrol. And once again onboard is navigational officer Lt. Nikki "Nav" Caetano. After three weeks out at sea, the routine patrol turns into a nightmare. A fire-fight with a mother ship and a following cyclone__end in a way no one has ever dreamed of._

**Chapter One**

_HMAS Hammersley. Forenoon watch, 11:35 hrs. Location: Arafura Sea._

Having just woken from her too short sleep, Kate swings her legs over the side of her rack and slips into her combat boots. Putting on her DPNU shirt, she walks up to the bridge. On her way there, she makes a short stop in the galley, where Bird is already immersed in making lunch for the crew. Kate greets her with a "Morning, Bird" and grabs herself a cup of coffee. Bird returns the greeting and resumes her work. Before she leaves for the bridge, Kate remembers that Mike has been on watch since late afternoon yesterday. Knowing that the poor man needs his caffeine, she grabs another mug for him. With two travel mugs, filled to the brim, Kate finally leaves the galley.

Taking the steps that lead up to the bridge, Kate has to make room for a young seaman who is on his way down. He hurriedly excuses himself and continues on. Shaking her head with a slight smile, Kate announces her arrival with a loud "Morning." All eyes turn to her. Dutchy, Charge, RO and the CO exchange a look, before Mike gets up from his captain's chair and walks up to her. Taking the offered coffee mug out of her hand, he shows her his most charming smile that even reaches his beautiful blue eyes and makes them shine. Then he speaks to her with a voice as smooth as velvet, "It may have escaped your notice, but it's already forenoon, X." The grin never leaving his face while speaking.

Kate can't help herself and smiles back, answering while looking into his deep pools of blue, "I have noticed it, Sir. But seeing as I've just woken up, it's still morning for me, – Sir." She nearly forgot to address him correctly just now, but she has covered up her slip up fast enough. Mike too has noticed her slip up, but he decided to just overlook it. They have known each other long enough to know what the other is thinking, making working together a lot easier, from both sides. Looking around the bridge, Kate sees Charge at his marine link console, RO as always at the radio and Dutchy on the EOD. Turning her eyes back to her CO, she asks "Anything to report?" Shaking his head with a smile adorning his handsome face, Mike returns to his position in the captain's chair and sits down and says without looking back at his XO, "Nope. All's been quite X."

A moment later, he adds "Why don't you just go back to your cabin and catch up on some sleep", pausing he looks back to her "You look like you need it. – I'll call you when anything happens."

With a slight nod Kate answers with "Alright, Sir. I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

Winking and giving a last look back at her CO Kate exits the bridge and leaves the four men again, a slight smile on her face. Mike too has a smile on his face as he is following Kate with his eyes. He wants nothing more than to follow her and take her into his arms, never letting go. But as he is still her CO, he has to act professional and leave his feelings aside, even though it is very hard. Returning back to the task at hand, he asks Dutchy "Anything on the EOD?"

Looking to his captain, Dutchy says "Nothing, Sir. It's fairly quite out there, seems we are the only ones out here." Satisfied with the answer, Mike resumes his usual position and stares out to the sea. His thoughts once more turning to his blond-headed XO, his Kate, the love of his life. Since their talk after Swain's and Jim's death', they have once more slowly restarted their relationship. But so far they have managed to keep it off the boat, just being CO and XO, two true professionals just doing their jobs.

Mike is so lost in thought, he doesn't hear someone entering the bridge. It's Nav, who is just starting her watch. Going over to her navigational console, she greets the guys with a loud "Hey, guys." They greet her back equally happy. With a coffee mug in hand Nav then turns her attention to her boss. Seeing that he is a million miles away, she stands beside him and gently nudges his shoulder, gaining his attention. A bit startled, he looks up to see Nav standing beside his chair and giving him a knowing smile. He smiles back, grateful for her discretion and takes a sip of his own coffee. Just then the alarm goes off. Nav goes over to the radar and announces "Radar contact, bearing two-seven-zero. Looks to be an FFV Sir, a big one."

Relieved that they now have something to do, Mike gives Nav the order to plot a course to intercept. Moments later, she says "Course to intercept, 250." The CO then turns to Charge, "Charge take the helm. Course 250, revolutions 1800." Charge takes his place at the helm and repeats the given order "Course 250, revolutions 1800." Satisfied Mike leans back in his chair and waits for the things to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Minutes later, RO speaks up "Sir, I've just got a call from NAVCOM. They say all ships should find a safe anchor point immediately. A category 2 cyclone is nearing our coastline." Getting up from his chair, Mike goes over to RO. "RO, give me NAVCOM. And put the call through to my cabin." Without waiting for RO to answer, Mike is already on his way down to his cabin, shouting over his shoulder "Nav, you have the ship!" Nav confirms his order "Aye, Sir. On the bridge, Navigator has the ship!"

RO just looks after him and says "Already on it, Sir", even though his CO can't hear it anymore. Charge, Dutchy and Nav exchange knowing glances and resume their jobs at hand. Nav keeps her eyes on the radar, Dutchy still watching the EOD, hoping to catch sight of the FFV and Charge is still at the helm, steering them directly towards their target vessel.

Once down in his cabin, Mike shuts the door, to maintain some privacy. Then he grabs the receiver, just as RO puts the call through. "NAVCOM on the line for you Sir." "Thanks, RO", Mike replies and then waits till he hears Maxine's voice on the other end of the line. Then he starts to explain their situation "Max, we have a big FFV on our radar, possibly a mothership. We just can't let them get away. They may even need our assistance, depending on the condition of their boat." Maxine thinks this information through and answers "Alright, Mike. Follow this up. But don't stay out there any longer than necessary. Find a safe anchor point ASAP. Is that understood?" Sighing softly, Mike replies "Perfectly, Maxine. We'll keep you posted. Bye Max." "Bye, Mike. And fair winds", with this being said, Maxine ends the call.

Just as he is about to write this down in his log-book, a call comes through the ships PA system. "CO report to the bridge. CO report to the bridge!" Shaking his head, Mike puts the pen aside and leaves his cabin. On his way, he decides to wake the X, letting her know what's going on. He knocks softly on her door and after taking a quick look around, enters her cabin. Seeing her still sleeping in her rack puts a smile on his face. Moving over to her side, Mike carefully sits down on her bunk and wipes a stray strand of her blond hair gently out of her face. Then he leans down and whispers directly into her ear "Time to get up, Kate. We are both needed on the bridge." As she slowly starts to wake up, Mike decides to be bold and still hovering over her face he gently presses his lips down on hers. But even this feather-light touch, is enough to wake her fully. Startled she looks into Mike's face, centimeters from her own.

Realizing the slight panic in her eyes, Mike hastens to reassure her "Everything is alright, Kate. I just need you with me up on the bridge. Are you feeling up to it?" Sitting upright on her bunk and looking into the face of her lover, Kate answers "Of course, Sir. Just give me a moment and I'll be right up." With a nod, Mike gets up and exits her cabin, making his way up to the bridge. On arrival he is directly spoken to by Nav "Boss, we have another radar contact. It's only about ten minutes away from our current position. Could be another FFV Sir." Going over to her, Mike takes a look for himself at the radar and sees that the last contact is stationary. Knowing such a short distance is nothing for their RHIBs, he orders "Pipe boarding stations, Nav."

Nav grabs the intercom and says loudly "Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations! Hands to boarding stations!" Hearing this PA call, Dutchy gets up from his post at the EOD and goes down to the boarding room. Knowing that the X will be already there, too, Mike hands the ship over to Nav and exits the bridge. Down in the boarding room, Dutchy, X, 2Dads, Bird and the new swain, Buddy are putting on their boarding gear. Mike arrives just in time to help Kate with her gear. She smiles gratefully at him, as he helps her into her Kevlar vest and then into the tac-vest, pulling the straps just right. As he adjusts the last strap, he can't help himself any longer and before anyone knows what's going on, he has her in his arms and kisses her hungrily. Only the need for air forces them apart.

Shocked Dutchy, 2Dads, Bird and Buddy watch the scene play out in front of them. Kate on the other hand, is not just shocked, she is outright furious. Not really thinking of any consequences, she lets the flat site of her hand connect with his cheek. The slapping sound reverberates throughout the boarding room, shocking the others in the room even more. The slap is so hard, that the COs head flies to the side and makes contact with the metal wall behind him. Groaning slightly, Mike rights himself and rubs his still aching cheek. Not taking his eyes of the X, he turns to the others in the room. "Get into the RHIB and wait for my signal to go ahead. Dismissed." Dutchy nods and orders the rest to come with him. To his CO, he says "We'll be awaiting your orders, boss, X". Having said these words, the Bosun finally leaves his two commanding officers alone.

Alone at last, Kate lets go of her frustration even more "How could you do this? Do you really want to throw our careers out the window? Have you gone totally nuts?" Her voice rising in volume with every spoken word. Not being fazed by her loud voice, Mike calmly responds "I won't discuss this with you here. We'll talk later. For now, just do this boarding and when you're back, we'll have our talk in my cabin", he halts a moment and then finishes "Go ahead, X." He then follows her out to the deck where the others are already sitting in the RHIB. The X joins them and the RHIB is lowered into the water. Mike stands at the railing and looks down to his sailors. Then he gives the order they are all waiting for "Away sea boat!" With that the RHIB takes off, heading towards the FFV. Looking as long as his eyes would allow him after the RHIB, Mike then makes his way inside and up to the bridge. Once there he grabs a pair of binoculars and trains them on the departing RHIB, following their progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nav and Charge follow their boss' example and together they watch on as the RHIB reaches the FFV. They have been making way slowly with the Hammersley and have now caught up to the FFV, going alongside at a secure distance and Mike orders Charge to stop both engines. As soon as the order is carried out, Charge returns to his post beside his boss. Taking a closer look at him, Charge sees that the boss' left cheek is turning a dark shade of purple even a small cut is visible. Not knowing what happened, he asks cautiously "What happened to you, boss? Did you run into a door?" Although Charge is asking in a light-hearted manner, Mike turns to him and sends him a look that would make your skin crawl. He just seethes "None of your business, Charge" and makes his way out the door and onto the bridge wing.

There he opens the outer control station and readies himself to steer the ship. Using the binoculars with one hand, he puts the other on the throttle, after just having the engines restarted. Nav joins him on the bridge wing and starts a conversation. "What was that just then, Sir? Normally you're not that short fused. Did something happen between you and the X, boss?" Not getting an answer, Nav puts her hand on his shoulder and adds "You know, if you want to talk, Mike – I'll be here. It's just not good for you to bottle everything up inside. It will destroy you one day. So please, talk to me boss." Hearing Nav's pleading words, Mike turns to look at her. Now Nav sees for herself why Charge asked what he did. Being bold she lifts up her hand and gently puts it to her boss' hurt cheek. Even this light touch makes him flinch. Nav asks again what happened and finally Mike opens up to her and tells her everything that took place down in the boarding room.

Nav listens intently, never taking her eyes off of her boss, or daring to interrupt him. As he ends his retelling of the events, Nav once more lifts her hand and strokes his cheek, more gentle this time. "You know, you should have never let that happen. But seeing as it already did, you have to think of something to fix this, boss. I can't really blame the X for slapping you though. You asked for it." Nodding to her, Mike takes her hand that is still on his cheek in his larger one and says softly "Thank you Nav, you are a true friend, to both of us. Sometimes I really don't know what to do without either of you." Hearing such a heartfelt confession from her boss, who is a really private man, Nav smiles encouragingly up at him. "You'll find a way, Mike. I know you will. You just have to believe in it." Thanking Nav for her encouraging words, Mike turns finally back to the task at hand. Keeping an eye on the proceedings going on with the FFV.

The RHIB has pulled up alongside and Dutchy, 2Dads, Buddy, Bird and the X have jumped onto the target vessel and have already ordered all crew to the back of the boat. X orders 2Dads, Bird and Buddy to watch the crew, while she and Dutchy check below deck. Back on Hammersley, Mike follows their every move through his binoculars, radio at hand. He then hears the X's voice "Charlie 82, this is X-ray 82." Relieved to know that she is alright, Mike answers "Go ahead, X." Kate explains the situation "We have all crew mustered on the deck. No resistance. Lower deck is clear. Sir, there is no evidence for illegal fishing. What shall we do with them now?" Thinking this information over, Mike changes a look with Nav and then replies "X, give them a verbal warning and send them back over the line. Then return to Hammersley. Charlie 82 out."

Minutes later the RHIB is back and stowed on board. X, Dutchy, 2Dads, Buddy and Bird are taking off their boarding gear and Charge helps them, securing and locking their guns back into the gun-locker. While Dutchy, 2Dads and Buddy go back to the bridge, Bird makes her way to the galley and the X goes to her cabin, but not before asking Dutchy to send the CO down, as she needs to talk to him. On the bridge Dutchy informs his boss of the X's request. Nodding, Mike looks over to Nav, who instantly knows what to do "Navigator has the ship, Sir." Thankful for her quick thinking, Mike exits the bridge and walks down to the X's cabin. He knocks softly on the door. A moment later she opens it, allowing him to enter. He shuts the door behind him and takes a closer look at Kate. Seeing her pale face, he approaches her cautiously "Are you alright, Kate?"

Looking up to him, she wants to reply with her usual "I'm fine", but seeing his intense look, she knows that he can read her like an open book. So lying isn't an option. She opts for the truth "I may be coming down with something, the flu, a cold or whatever, all in all, I'm not feeling so good, Sir." With a slight nod, he motions for her to sit down on her rack. She does so and he joins her, sitting right beside her and putting his hand on her thigh. Registering her slight trembling, he lifts his other hand and puts it to her forehead. Feeling the heat radiating from it, he says softly "Kate, you're running a fever. You should lie down and rest. I'll get Buddy to check you out." Always the defiant one, Kate asks "Is that an order, Sir?" Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Mike only nods and then gets up to leave. As he is at the door, she calls him back "Sir! – Could you just send Bird instead? I'd feel more comfortable with another woman to talk to."

"Of course, X. I'll send her right over. And as you are sick, I'll be leading the boardings from now on.  
The exercise will do me a world of good," stopping for a moment, he looks her over once more and adds, "You just concentrate on getting better, Kate. Sleep well." With those words spoken, Mike exits her cabin and closes the door behind him softly.

Arriving in the galley he makes himself a cup of coffee and speaks to Bird "Bird, can you do me a favour?" Looking up from her work, Bird answers "Sure, boss. What can I do for you?" Stirring his coffee, Mike replies "It's the X. She is sick and running a fever. I ordered her to rest, but she needs to be checked out. Could you do that now? I'd feel much better knowing what is ailing her." Putting the knife aside, Bird again looks up at her boss. Seeing his hurt cheek, she says "I think you should come with me to the wardroom, Boss. I need to have a look at that cut." She points it out, while speaking the words. Mike lifts a hand to his cheek, flinching as he does so "It's nothing, Bird." Bird isn't convinced and being bold grabs her COs arm and pulls him along with her to the wardroom. Once there she lets go and asks him to take a seat on one of the stretchers there. Still startled about Bird's boldness, Mike just does as he is asked to do and sits down.

Bird pulls on her gloves, opens a cabinet and gets a bottle with antiseptic fluid out of it, together with some gauze pads. Items in hand, she moves over to her boss. Opening the bottle, she lets some of the liquid drop onto one of the pads. She then warns him "This might sting, boss" and gently dabs at the cut on his cheek, cleaning it. He flinches every time the pad comes into contact with his open cut, but he doesn't make a sound. Satisfied that the small cut is as clean as it can get, Bird turns around and disposes of the used pads. Then she takes out a tube, containing a cooling gel. She opens it and puts a fair amount of the gel into her open palm. Sticking the fingers of her other hand in it, Bird turns back to her CO. "This is to keep the swelling down, boss. I fear this will hurt, too. But I'll be as gentle as possible, alright Sir?"

Looking at Bird, Mike reassures her "Just go ahead, Bird. The X needs you more than me. So hurry up." Without further ado, Bird applies the gel onto her boss' cheek, making sure to apply it evenly. As soon as she is ready, Mike gets up, thanks her and makes his way up to bridge, grabbing his coffee on the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as he arrives, RO hands him a paper with the newest weather report from coast watch. Reading it and seeing that the category 4 cyclone is rapidly nearing their position, he gives Nav the order to plan a course to the nearest island, to take shelter on its leeward site. Dutchy speaks up, just after he has given out his last order "Boss, there is something you should see." Walking with his coffee mug in hand over to Dutchy, he takes a closer look on the EOD screen. What he sees there isn't helping his mood in the slightest, more the opposite. He turns to Nav "Nav, plan a course to intercept. I want this mothership out of our waters." Immediately Nav sets to work, plotting their new course. Looking to Charge, Mike says "Charge, full ahead both engines. I want you to give me everything she's got."

"Right on it, Boss. She won't disappoint you" Charge answers, happy about the change in routine. Returning to his captain's chair, Mike exchanges a look with Nav. Even without speaking the words, Nav knows what he's asking her and answers "ETA, ten minutes, Sir." Nodding, he hops off his chair and tells her "Pipe boarding stations, Nav." Nav nods to him and does as she is told, while Mike is exiting the bridge, giving Dutchy and Charge a sign to follow him. Down in the boarding room, 2Dads, Bird and Buddy are already starting to get ready. But Mike stops them. Confused the three sailors look to their captain. He explains "Buddy, Bird. I need you two to prepare the wardroom. We may have casualties. So go and prepare yourselves." With a small chorus of "Aye, Sir", Buddy and Bird exit the boarding room, leaving Charge, Dutchy and 2Dads alone with their captain.

Exchanging a look with all of them, Mike turns to Dutchy "We need full Kevlar, extra plates. There is no room for mistakes, so we go in heavily armed. Everyone gets a 9mil Browning and a Steyr with extra clips!" Dutchy nods "Aye, Sir" and starts taking out the aforementioned guns from the locker, giving them out to all in the room. They're checking their guns and putting them aside for the moment, strap on their Kevlar vests with the extra plates inserted. Then they pull on their tec-vests and lastly their weapon belts. Charge, 2Dads and Dutchy wear them straight, but their CO wears his at an angle, showing everyone that he is indeed the "Cowboy of the Navy", as is his reputation. Finally they holster their Brownings and grab their Steyr. But in the last moment, the CO turns back to the gun-locker and opens it once more. Taking a pump action shotgun with ammunition out, he shoulders it and after closing the locker, leads his crew out on deck and to the RHIB.

Dutchy, Charge and 2Dads go in first, followed closely by their CO. As it is custom on boardings, they put on their helmets, pulling down the visor, shielding them from the ocean spray. Now they just wait for the RHIB to be launched. Mike is in constant radio contact with the bridge. As he hears from Nav, that they are near alongside, he tells her to call out to the ship. A moment later Nav's voice is heard through loudspeaker "Vessel on my starboard bow! This is Australian warship Hammersley! Stop or heave to! We intend to board you!" Repeating this order three more times, she turns to her CO over radio "What shall we do now, Sir? They are not stopping." Thinking his options through, he answers "Get RO on the Typhoon. Give them a three shot burst ahead of their bow." Looking up to the sailor, who is at the crane controls, he gives him a sign to lower the RHIB. Then they wait and ready their weapons.

Nav's voice comes through "Still not stopping, Sir." Angry now, Mike gives his next order "Tell RO to give them a one shot burst to their stern. Disabling fire. Engage." Nav repeats the given order to RO, who turns the Typhoon on the boats stern and fires. Hearing the shot, Mike shouts to the driver "Insert! Insert! Insert!" The RHIB shoots forward and right over to their target vessel. Seeing many armed hostiles on the decks of the FFV, Mike claps Dutchy on the shoulder "Teargas!" Dutchy nods and he and 2Dads throw a few canisters onto the boat. Turning to the driver, Mike orders "Stay back!" Waiting till the smoke has cleared they watch as two hostiles shoulder RPGs and train them on Hammersley. Knowing that they don't have any time to spare, Mike shouts "Deploy! Deploy! Deploy!" The driver brings the RHIB alongside the FFV and Mike, Dutchy, Charge and 2Dads jump on board.

Mike sends Dutchy and 2Dads to the lower decks, while he takes Charge with him to clear the upper decks. Together they make their way over the boat deck, avoiding some of the hostiles, who are already down and coughing from all the gas. Taking the stairs two at a time, Mike reaches the upper deck, just as both men pull the triggers of their RPGs, sending their grenades over to the Hammersley. Furious at himself for letting this happen, Mike shoots both men and cries a warning over the radio, telling Nav, RO and the others to take cover and brace themselves for the impact. Then he and Charge watch on in horror as both grenades hit home. But luckily both hits are over the waterline, so there is no immediate danger of sinking. Mike grabs his radio and orders "November 82, this is Charlie 82. Sit-rep Nav."

After only hearing static, he tries again. Getting more concerned by the minute, Mike turns to Charge "We need to get back to Hammersley. See what damage has been done and then report to NAVCOM." Charge nods and replies "Shouldn't we take care of those hostiles first, boss? They could be more looming around." Knowing Charge is right, Mike sighs heavily and runs a hand over his sweaty face. Cocking the pump action shotgun once more, he only says "Let's go" and takes the stairs down to the middle-deck, Charge right behind him. Once there Mike sends Charge to the left, while he takes the right. Two minutes later, shots are being fired. Charge hears Dutchy over the radio, asking who has fired the shots. Charge confirms with a negative, same as 2Dads. The only one who doesn't answer is the CO. Worried about his friend and boss, Charge tells 2Dads and Dutchy to join him on the middle-deck.

Dutchy replies "Lower deck is clear. We are on our way up. Hold your position, Charge." Confirming the radio call, Charge waits with baited breath. Moments later he is joined by Dutchy, closely followed by 2Dads. "What's the situation?" Charge whispers "Boss went in that direction. Then I heard shots and then nothing." 2Dads speaks up then "Shouldn't we help the boss, instead of standing here?" Dutchy turns to him "I'll go first. You follow and watch mine and Charge's back. Let's go." Slowly and cautiously Dutchy and Charge move along the corridor, looking behind every door, checking the rooms. On the last one on the right, they hear voices coming from behind the door. Giving a sign for 2Dads to join them, Dutchy exchanges a look with Charge, who just nods. Then Dutchy tears the door open, startling the two armed men inside. They shout at them "Australian Navy! Drop your guns!"

The two hostiles don't comply to that order and without hesitation, Dutchy and Charge shoot them in self-defence. 2Dads has come up behind them and points to the upper left corner of the room, where a pair of dark boots is sticking out from behind a wall. All three go over and turn on their flashlights to see better, the light illuminates a DPNU clad figure, lying motionless on the ground, face down. Crouching down, Dutchy and Charge carefully turn the person over. Only to be taken aback as they realize that the figure before them is none other than their commanding officer Mike Flynn!

His helmet lies somewhere behind him and he has a bleeding gash on his left temple, which probably knocked him out. But still Dutchy checks him over for any further injuries and finds one. A hunting knife is still sticking out of his right thigh, embedded to the hilt. But this wound is only bleeding slightly. What concerns them all a lot more is the head wound. Then they hear a groan. The CO is starting to come to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blinking a few times to let his eyes adjust to the dim light, Mike opens them fully and takes a look around. Seeing into three concerned faces he asks "What the hell happened", while at the same time trying to get into a sitting position. Dutchy gives him a hand, helping him up, careful not to hurt him. But Mike won't have any of it. Before anyone can stop him, he rises to his full height and wavers only slightly for a moment. Then he stands perfectly still, letting his body and mostly his aching head, get adjusted to the change in position. Gingerly he puts a hand to his left temple. Feeling the blood there, he winces and pulls his hand back, wiping the blood off on his pant leg. Then he turns to Dutchy "Is the boat secure? Are all hostiles accounted for?" Dutchy nods "Boat's secure. We've got them all. The others didn't fight us, they are on the main deck, restrained." Pausing, Dutchy sees that his CO is having trouble to concentrate and says "But now I think our main priority is to get you back to Hammersley. You need to get checked out, boss."

Mike nods and grabbing his fallen pump action shotgun and helmet, makes his way slowly out of the room, limping. Charge, Dutchy and 2Dads follow their CO, making sure that he doesn't fall. Up on the main deck, Mike turns to the hostiles, asking them who is their leader. One of them then gets up, moving over to Mike. Dutchy and 2Dads are taking out their guns, but Mike holds them back, seeing that the man is no threat. In a heavily accented English, he explains that he and his friends were held on this boat against their will and that they were forced to fight the Navy, or their families back home would be hurt. Listening intently, Mike makes a decision that may end his career. He orders Dutchy and Charge to throw the bodies of the dead hostiles overboard Turning to 2Dads he says "Make sure that their electronic equipment is working. Check their GPS and radar and their radio. Then report back to me."

2Dads nods "Aye, Sir" and is on his way to the wheelhouse. Meanwhile Mike takes out a knife and cuts the bonds of the five men, apologizing for the inconvenience. Their leader, a Tai Lee, thanks him in a typical Asian style. He puts both hands together in front of him and bows slightly. Knowing the significance of the gesture, Mike returns it. Even though a moment later he regrets it, as a bout of vertigo hits him in full and brings him to his knees. The five Asian men are quickly around him, asking him if he is alright. Just then Dutchy and Charge come back from their grievous task. Exchanging a knowing look, they move forward. Charge kneels down beside his captain, while Dutchy sends the men backwards, back to the stern of the boat. There he tells them to sit down and not move. They comply immediately. Satisfied Dutchy joins Charge and his CO on the ground.

Charge asks him softly "Are you alright, Boss? Can you get up?" Looking to Charge, Mike nods "Just give me a moment, Charge. I'll join you presently." Not really convinced, Charge gets up and watches his captain closely. A bit later, Mike is sure that the vertigo has passed and starts to slowly rise to his full height. Seeing his captain waver, Charge is instantly at his side, grabbing his arm to steady him. Mike sends him a grateful smile "I'll be fine Charge. You can let go." Doing so, Charge keeps his place besides his CO, just as Dutchy on his other side. Just then 2Dads comes back from the wheelhouse and declares that all is in perfect working order. Mike thanks him and calls the RHIB back in over the radio. Half a minute later the RHIB is at the boats stern. Charge, Dutchy and2Dads get aboard, while the CO stays back. He turns to Tai Lee and makes it clear to him that a cyclone is rolling in and that they have to take shelter behind the nearest island. Even though it will take them longer as of now they only have their sails to bring them forward.

Tai Lee thanks Mike for this information and wishes him and his Navy crew luck to get home safely. Mike only smiles at the man and gets back aboard the RHIB in one swift move. Then he shouts to the driver "Get us back to Hammersley! Now!" The driver pushes the throttle and the RHIB is propelled forwards over the already growing waves. Seeing smoke billowing from the side of the Hammersley brings back bad memories for Mike and Charge. They both clearly remember the fire on the old Hammersley, shortly before she was decommissioned. As soon as the RHIB is pulled back on board and stowed safely, Mike swings one-handedly over the RHIBs railing and lands with a soft thud on the deck. Not waiting for the others, he runs to the nearest hatch and opens it. He goes through it quickly and makes his way over to where the smoke is coming from. He is so full of adrenalin that he still hasn't noticed the knife embedded in his leg!

Sailors are running the other way, trying to get away from the smoke and heat. Mike doesn't pay attention to them and carries on his way. Behind him he hears Dutchy, Charge and 2Dads. Halting he turns around to them "Dutchy, 2Dads make your way up to the bridge and give me a sit-rep. Charge you're with me." 2Dads and Dutchy nod and are running back and up to the bridge. Seeing his captain's sweaty and ashen face, Charge speaks up "Shouldn't you be resting, Sir? Me and the guys can take care of this. This ship needs a fully functional CO and you aren't looking your best, boss." Smiling slightly at Charge's words, Mike leans heavily on the corridor wall and looks up to his chief engineer "You may be right Charge, but as captain of this ship I'm responsible for all on board. So I have to take care of this myself. But I assure you, if it gets too much, I'll step back and leave you in charge, alright?"

Looking into his captain's face and seeing only determination there, Charge nods "Alright let's go then, boss. See what those bastards did to our girl." Together they walk along the corridor. As the smoke is getting thicker and visibility is zero to none, Charge and Mike use their profound knowledge of the ship's layout to find their way. Reaching the stairs to the lower deck, they take a small detour and grab two breathing apparatus from their gear locker. Helping each other in getting them on, they then proceed on their way to the lower deck. Two minutes later they reach the engine room and the source of the thick smoke. One of the MTUs has been hit by a grenade and has caught fire. But that's not their only problem. Water is coming in through a hole in the hull, right above the waterline. Which normally wouldn't be a problem, but with the rising swell, it's rapidly flowing in, flooding this part of the lower deck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As if this wouldn't be enough trouble, Dutchy tells them over the radio, that they have lost all power and can't communicate with the outside world. Mike sighs heavily and swears "Damn!" Turning to Charge, who comes back in with two fire extinguishers and hands one of them to him, he shouts "We have to douse the flames before they reach the other engine or we'll be goners!" Charge nods and together they start to fight the raging fire. After endless minutes and lots of swearing along the way, they manage to get it under control and finally extinguish it completely. Exhausted both men leave the engine room, closing the door behind them. Outside the smoke is nearly gone. Taking a risk, Mike and Charge pull of their masks and take in a breath, surprised that the air is almost clear to breath normally again.

Taking their gear off, they make their way finally to the upper decks. Reaching the galley and then the wardroom, Mike is relieved to find Bird and Buddy seemingly unharmed. Acknowledging them with a nod, he moves on, followed by Charge. Halting by the X's cabin door, he softly knocks on it. Not waiting for a reply he just opens the door and walks in, turning to Charge before he closes it again "Get a few crew to man the bilge pumps. We need to get that water out or we'll sink." Charge answers "Aye, Sir. We'll do our best." After he has shut the door, he makes his way over to the X's bunk, sinking down on it heavily. Kate feels the shift in weight and opens her eyes. Seeing Mike right before her, she is surprised "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Not really knowing how to answer her, Mike opts for the truth "Something did happen indeed. While you were sleeping like a rock, we've been attacked by those thugs on the mothership. They used RPGs. We still don't know how much damage they have caused, but at least the fire is out now and we can concentrate on staying afloat till help arrives." He pauses and then continues "As for your other question. I'm here because I'm in dire need of some sleep. And the only place I can really do that, is with you by my side. So here I am. - Any more questions or is your exhausted CO allowed to lie down beside you?" Looking with disbelief at him, Kate wants to ask more, but Mike holds up a hand to stop her "Please, no more questions. I'll answer them all after I have taken some rest, alright?" Using his best puppy dog look, Mike awaits her answer.

Kate contemplates her answer, while taking a closer look at her CO. Moving her eyes up and down his body, she sees at first the still slightly bleeding gash on his temple, then further down, the knife in his leg. Shocked, Kate jumps up from her rack and using the PA system, calls Bird and their new first medic Buddy to her cabin at the rush. Not a minute later her cabin door is opened and Buddy and Bird walk in, carrying their medic backpacks. "What's the emergency? I don't see you being hurt, X?" In answer to Buddy's question, Kate points to her rack "It's not me, who is in need of your medical assistance, but the captain." Buddy nods and goes over to the captain, kneeling in front of him. "Alright, lets see what you've done to yourself, Sir", he says and opens his backpack. Taking out a pair of latex-gloves, he snaps them on. Then he turns his attention to his CO and immediately sees the knife sticking out of his right thigh.

"That needs to be taken care of right away, Sir. When did this happen?" Mike just shakes his head "I honestly don't know. Just get it out and bandage it. I have to get back up on the bridge." Now it's Buddy, who shakes his head "No chance, Sir. You need to rest that leg as much as possible. No hopping around the ship, understood, Boss?" Heaving a sigh, Mike reluctantly nods. Looking up to Kate, he asks her to go up to the bridge in his stead and find out what's going on and how Charge is coming along with the repairs. Not really wanting to leave him, Kate sees the pleading in his eyes and finally relents. Grabbing her shirt, she exits her cabin, but not before turning back to Mike and giving him a passionate kiss on his lips. Then she is gone, closing the door behind her. Still stunned from her kiss, Mike almost didn't hear Bird talking to him. She has taken a place beside him on the rack, a gauze pad in her hand.

She repeats her earlier spoken words to him, knowing that he was miles away just now. "I need to clean that gash on your temple, boss. - I fear this will sting a bit." Looking to Bird, he says "How about we continue this in my own cabin and I'll lie down, making it easier for you two to work on me?" Thinking about his captain's words, Buddy replies "That's a good idea, Sir. But I'll be supporting you." He then turns to Bird "Bird, grab both backpacks, please and go ahead. I will follow with the CO." Bird nods and shoulders one backpack, while she takes the other in her hand and exits the cabin, leaving the door open. With Buddy's helping hand, Mike gets to his feet and starts making his way over to his cabin, an obvious limp in his walk. Reaching his cabin, Mike sits down on his rack and takes off the tec-vest. As he starts to loosen the straps of the Kevlar, two more hands join his own. Confused he looks up. Buddy grins down on him "No reason to fret, boss. I got it. Just relax."

Thanking his new swain for his help, Mike unbuttons his DPNU shirt and takes it off too, throwing it on the floor. Now clad only in a grey t-shirt and DPNU pants, he heels off his boots and lies down on his bunk, closing his eyes in relief as his head hits the pillow. Only seconds later his breathing evens out, he is fast asleep. Buddy grins at Bird "Now this really makes it easier for us. No reason to sedate him now. – Alright, let's start with the stab wound. Afterwards you can clean the cut on his temple and put a butterfly-tape on it, okay?" Bird nods. Together they start treating their hurt captain. With one swift move, Buddy pulls the knife out and throws it carelessly aside. Then he grabs a cloth and starts cleaning the wound with it. Seeing that the wound is deep, but not life-threatening, he decides to just wrap a tight bandage around it and to keep it clean, until they reach their home port. With Bird's help he dresses the wound and fixes the bandage in place with two pieces of tape.

Knowing his work is now done Buddy grabs his backpack and exits the CO's cabin, leaving Bird to do the rest. Efficiently Bird cleans the gash and puts some butterfly-tapes on it, to let the skin below heal. Packing her things she takes a last look at her CO, before exiting the cabin. Unable to resist, Bird walks back over, leans down and gives him a kiss on his forehead, whispering "Get well soon, boss." Then she finally leaves her CO to his much deserved and needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile up on the bridge, RO with the help of 2Dads tries to get their communication back on. Nav has her eyes glued to the radar, trying to find any other ships that could either be of help, or need assistance. X who has an update from Charge on how the repairs are going, arrives on the bridge and makes her way over to Nav. "Anything on radar?" Nav answers "Nothing. We are the only vessel out here. And the storm is getting closer by the minute. If we don't make a move now, we will be a sitting duck." Thinking about this, the X turns to 2Dads and RO "Can we make a call to NAVCOM? They need to know about our situation?" 2Dads shakes his head "No chance ma'am, I fear we are on our own on this one." Not happy hearing this, Kate uses the radio and asks Charge how things are going down in the engine room. He replies that things are not looking good. Both engines are down, one was destroyed by the fire and the other one because it overheated. And they still have water coming in, sloshing around their feet.

Thanking Charge for this information, Kate tells Nav to take the ship while she goes down to have a talk with the CO. On her way down she encounters Bird, who is carrying a tray with coffee cups. Taking two off the tray, Kate thanks her and continues on her way. Reaching the CO's cabin, she realises her mistake. How is she to open the door, while holding a cup in each hand? But she is in luck. Buddy just leaves the wardroom and is on his way along the corridor. Kate hails him and asks him to open the door for her. He does so immediately and she thanks him, dismissing him right away. Knowing that the X wants a private moment with their CO, Buddy leaves and makes his way up to the bridge. Kate puts both cups on the desk and closes the door softly. Then she moves over to his bunk and sits down on the edge of it. Reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek, which is now adorned with a slight stubble, Kate speaks softly to him "Mike? Wake up please, I need to talk to you, it's urgent. Please. – Wake up."

Seeing his eyelids flutter, Kate leans forward and kisses him softly on his lips, waking him up further. Opening his eyes fully, Mikes blinks a few times to let them adjust to the thankfully dim light in his cabin. Surprised to see Kate sitting on his bunk, he gets slowly into a sitting position, leaning with his back on the wall. Reading the question in his eyes, Kate explains "The reason I'm disturbing your rest is not a good one", here she pauses, before continuing, "We are dead in the water. Both engines are down and Charge says that they have a problem in keeping the water out. It's coming in faster than the pumps can manage to get it out. And we have still no contact to the outside world. We are on our own, Sir." Thinking things over Mike speaks up, albeit softly "Send Charge to me and assemble all crew in the ship's office. That will be all." As Kate gets up to leave, he realizes he has to tell her something before he loses all his nerve. "Kate! I love you. Always have, always will. Never forget that. No matter what happens now."

Hearing his heartfelt confession, Kate turns back to him, sits down on his lap, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hungrily on the lips. As the kiss turns more and more passionate, Kate feels already the hard evidence of his arousal. Knowing this has to stop before it goes to far, Mike reluctantly breaks of the kiss. Both are panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering their faces. With a charming smile adorning his handsome face, Mike tells her "To be continued." Kate smiles back and gives him a final kiss on his forehead. Then she leaves his cabin to carry out his order. Alone in his cabin once again, Mike swings his legs over the side of the bunk and pulls on his combat boots. Not bothering with the DPNU shirt, he just waits for Charge to arrive and fill him in on the situation at hand in more detail. In the meantime he sits on his bunk, elbows leaning on his knees and his head between his hands. Taking slow deep breaths, Mike tries to deal with the still nagging headache.

Concentrating on his breathing and with his eyes closed, he doesn't register that the door to his cabin opens and closes again. Seeing his CO in obvious distress or even pain, Charge approaches him and speaks softly "Boss? You asked to see me?" Looking up from his position, Mike gives Charge a sign to take a seat. Doing so Charge asks him "Shall I get you something for the pain, Boss? You look like you need it." Nodding Mike replies "Just some Tylenol will do. I have them right here in my bathroom. There are in the cabinet on the left." Charge gets up from his seat and walks over. Opening the cabinet he gets the Tylenol out, fills a glass with water and brings both items to his boss. Thankful Mike takes the offered pills and gulps them down with the water. Once more he thanks Charge, who just answers with a "You're welcome, Sir." Sitting back on his CO's desk chair, Charge then requests to know, why he summoned him here. Sighing deeply and wiping a hand over his sweaty face, Mike answers with "I want to know the truth about our situation, Charge. No sugar coating it. Just tell me, will she be going down or are we able to sit this storm out and limp back into port?"

With a shake of his head, Charge answers "The storm is getting fiercer by the moment, Sir. And with no power, we will be tossed about like a toy in a giant bathtub." Before Charge can go on, Mike cuts in "What about the RHIBs? If I remember correctly we used them twice already after we have lost all engine power." Once again Charge shakes his head "That was in a calm sea, Sir. But during a full blown cyclone, the RHIBs won't stand a chance. I fear there will be only one thing to do, as much as it will pain us." Knowing exactly what Charge is getting at, Mike sighs deeply and says "Alright. Charge, clear the lower decks. All crew are to be assembled in the ship's office. And when I say all, I mean it Charge. Get them all into their life vests. Make sure that they take anything of value with them, their personal belongings. Then ready the RHIBs and the tinny. We are abandoning ship." Charge nods and mumbles "Aye, Sir." Then he opens the door to leave, but Mike calls him back "Charge! Send RO down. That will be all. Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Finally, on his own Mike starts to gather the needed papers for the ship and puts them into a specially designed water-tight bag. After that is done, he sits down at his desk and makes his ever last entry into his captain's logbook. With a heavy heart, he writes the last few lines and puts his signature beneath. Closing the logbook, he puts it into the bag also. Then he seals it. Getting up from his chair, he grabs some of his personal belongings and throws them into his sea bag. Returning to his desk, he sits down once more. Thinking a moment about what he is to do, he opens his laptop and starts writing a letter to his parents, another to his sister in Melbourne, another one to the crew of Hammersley and last but not least, one to the love of his life, Kate. Saving the documents, he waits for RO to arrive.

Just then a knock sounds and he calls enter to the person on the other side. The door opens and RO puts his head in "You called for me, Sir?" Mike answers "Yes, RO. Close the door, please. This is confidential." RO does as he is asked and waits for his CO's explanation why he was called. He doesn't have to wait long. "RO, as you may have noticed, we are in an emergency situation. One that is very dangerous. This ship is going to go down", he halts as he sees that RO wants to say something, but he holds up his hand, stopping him and continues, "I have to ask a favour of you RO, one that is very important to me." Here he halts again and takes the sealed bag, handing it to RO "I want you to take this. Inside are the ship's documents and my logbook. Also, I want you to take my laptop with you. I've written a few letters that need to be printed now. Can you do that RO?"

Looking with disbelief at his captain, RO takes the offered items and asks "Why do you want me to take these? Can't you take them yourself?" Not really wanting to reveal his plans too early, Mike assures his radio operator "No worries, RO. I'll follow you to the ComCen, but I have something to do first, alright?" Nodding RO makes his way to his domain. There he opens up the captain's laptop and starts printing the letters, just as his captain asked him to. Just as the first one is coming out of the printer, the CO opens the door to the ComCen and grabs the letter. Knowing what he has written, he bids RO to switch places with him. Reluctantly RO allows his CO to take his place and watches on, while his captain prints out his documents. Once he is finished, he erases the files and closes the laptop. Taking the letters and folding them, he puts them into envelopes, sealing them. Writing the right names and addresses down on them, Mike hands them to RO. "Make sure that these are delivered as fast as possible."

At RO's nod, he carries on "Now I want you to get all the sensitive material and put those into a water-tight bag too. Then get yourself ready to leave the ship and meet with the rest of the crew in the ship's office. That will be all." Having said what he wanted to, Mike leaves the ComCen and makes his way to the ship's office. There he finds all crew, from senior to junior sailors, assembled and not really knowing what's going on. Seeing their CO, all turn their eyes on him. Dutchy is the first to find his voice "What the hell is going on, Boss? We were told by Charge to put on our live vests and gather here, but he gave no explanation as to why, Sir." Taking a deep breath, Mike addresses his crew "Everybody, listen up! What I have to say now, are the words that every captain never wants to speak, but I fear I have to. The damage we sustained in this fire fight with the mothership is extensive and it's not repairable. To make matters worse, we are rapidly taking on water. And in this fierce storm, we won't be able to keep afloat much longer…"unable to continue, Mike puts his head down, not wishing for his crew to see the tears that are gathering in his blue eyes.

Trying to help his obviously distressed captain, Dutchy approaches him and lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, giving him some silent comfort. Gathering strength from this comradely gesture by his Buffer, Mike finally gets the words out that all captains fear "We have to abandon ship! Dutchy, X! Gather all crew in both RHIBs and the tinny. Make sure everyone is accounted for!" Pausing once more, Mike looks at every single member of his crew, including RO who just managed to get into the room. Then he speaks up once more "Guys. It has been a great honour to serve with you, especially on this ship. She will be missed, as she's done a great service to her country. The Navy is proud of you, just like I am. Good luck to all of you, where ever you may serve next. That will be all."

Turning to Nav, he says for the last time "Pipe boarding stations, Nav." Reluctantly Nav does so, just as a heavy tremor goes through the whole ship, its metal creaking loudly in protest. It sounds like the last noises of a dying animal. Dutchy and the X shout for the crew to hurry, to get to the RHIBs. Satisfied that his crew will be alright, Mike takes a last longing look at Kate, before he exits the ship's office and makes his way back to his cabin. Confused Kate follows him. Hearing the soft pattern of footfalls behind him, Mike knows exactly who is following. Turning around, he faces her. Shocked to see tears running freely down his beautiful face, Kate lifts a hand to his cheek to wipe them off. Taking her hand in his and squeezing it, Mike looks deep into her eyes. Unable to utter the words, he hopes to convey his thoughts with this one look.

Kate studies him, looking him up and down, finally landing on his handsome face. But what really catches and alarms her at the same time, is the expression of his clear blue eyes. They show a whole range of emotions, from sorrow and anger to a deep regret. Understanding his sorrow and anger over losing his beloved ship, Kate doesn't see what he would regret. Before she can say anything, she feels his lips covering her own, his tongue asking for entrance. Not thinking where they are now, Kate just reacts and grants it. The kiss becomes deeper and more passionate, his arms encircling her waist, pulling her to him. Kate responds equally in throwing her arms around his neck, one of her hands going into his thick dark hair. Feeling her knees buckle, Mike puts his strong arms tighter around her, steadying her, but still not breaking the kiss. After what seemed like ages, he reluctantly ends it, the need for oxygen becoming too strong. Both are panting heavily, trying to get their breathing back to a normal pattern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Finale**

As he is about to kiss her one last time, Dutchy comes along the corridor "Boss! X! We need to go now! She is listing heavily to port. She will either capsize or sink!" Looking to Dutchy, but turning his attention back to Kate, he answers "Go ahead, Dutchy! We'll follow! Dismissed!" Nodding Dutchy leaves his two commanding officers alone, to join his fellow crewmates out in the RHIBs. They are all ready to go and leave the sinking ship. The only ones missing are the two officers. Knowing that they will follow, Dutchy uses a RC unit to handle both RHIB cranes, lowering the RHIBs into the churning water below. Minutes later they are down and fighting the current and the ever rising waves. All are looking anxiously up to the ship, hoping to catch a sign of their CO and XO.

Back on the ship, Mikes resumes his earlier activity and kisses Kate deeply. He puts all his love for her in this kiss, hoping that it will last a lifetime. Feeling the shift in the ship's position, Mike breaks of their kiss and looks deeply into her eyes. Putting his hands to both sides of her face, he says "I love you, Kate. I really do. But there is one thing I have to do now and I have to do it alone." Stopping a moment and pleading her with his eyes to understand his decision, he continues "Go Kate. Leave this sinking tub and join the others." Shaking her head, Kate replies "No! I won't let you do this. I love you too much Mike. I cannot bear to lose you. Please, come with me." Standing by his decision, Mike leads her to his cabin.

In there, he grabs his sea bag and hands it to her. "Here, take this. I know this will never be enough to substitute for the real thing, but it's all I can give you, seeing that my heart is already in your possession." Letting this all sink in, Mike adds with an urgency to his smooth voice "I want you to live Kate. I want you to tell everyone the story of this mighty ship and her captain, to let everyone know that I went down fighting. I'm not a coward Kate, just the opposite. It's the most honorable thing to do for a ship's captain, to accompany his ship on its last journey to the ocean floor. – Please, you have to understand this Kate. I'm not doing it, to hurt you or anyone else. It's just something I have to do. It's part tradition, part my duty as captain. – I'm sorry, Kate. Really sorry."

Kate just stands there, the sea bag in one hand and tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Knowing that she is too shocked to move on her own, Mike walks up to her. Kissing her for the very last time, he tries to memorize the feeling of her soft lips against his own, for as long as possible. Then he ends the kiss and without preamble, throws her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and brings her out on deck. Seeing both RHIBs are already in the water, Mike walks over to the starboard railing and hails Charge, who is down in the RHIB "Charge! I got something for you!" Having his crewmembers full attention now, Mike manoeuvres Kate so that he could hand her down to the crew in the waiting RHIB. Stretching his muscles as much as he can, he lowers her as deep as he is able to without falling over. Down in the RHIB, Charge does the same, stretching himself till he reaches the X's feet. Grabbing them, he pulls her down the rest of the way, setting her safely down in the RHIB. Looking up, he sees his CO standing there, waving at them, giving them the sign to head off. Not understanding this, Charge shouts "What about you, Boss!? We have room for one more!"

Shaking his head, Mike gives back "No need Charge! I'll stay with my girl till the end!" Not giving Charge a chance to counter, he orders "Away sea boats!" The drivers of the RHIBs know an order when they hear one. And in the next moment, both RHIBs shoot through the high waves, getting away from the sinking ship. Knowing that his crew is finally at a safe distance, Mike makes his way to the bridge. There he takes his rightful place in the captain's chair and just waits, talking in soft tones to his beloved girl "This is it, me old girl, the end. But have no fear. I won't leave ya. We go down together." Hearing the loud creaking of metal, he mumbles "Hmm, won't be too long now." Getting up from his chair, Mike makes a final round through his ship, his girl. Not bothering to go to the lower deck, he goes to his cabin for the last time. Wishing to go out in style, he gets out of his DPNUs and changes into his dress whites, leaving the jacket open. Grabbing his hat, he makes his way back up to the bridge.

The ship is now listing hard to port, but a strong, high wave tilts its back upright. But now the stern, weighed down by the water streaming in, starts to sink beneath the waves. Feeling the change in the boat's position, Mike hurries back to the bridge. Through the windows he clearly sees what's about to happen. The Hammersley will go down with her stern first. Knowing that this will give him a few more moments, Mike starts to pray. Even though he never was a religious man, he now wishes for a quick death and for his crew's safe return. Then he apologizes for taking this way out, telling that if he would survive, he'd never be given command over a ship again. He'd be landlocked for the rest of his life, taken away from everything he loves and this would kill him slowly from the inside. So that's why he has chosen to go down with his ship. And this is the death he always wished for anyway – out at sea, on his beloved ship.

Realizing that the ship is starting to sink faster and death is only mere moments away, Mike sees his whole life in his mind's eye. Every moment, good or bad, till now. Showing absolutely no fear, Mike faces his death head on. Sitting in his captain's chair he seems cool, calm and collected as always. But on his inside, he is trembling, torn between making a run for it, or being the hero and staying on. His stubborn pride wins out in the end. As long as he is able to, Mike holds his breath, but finally the need for oxygen is too much. Getting water into his airway instead of oxygen, he feels his chest muscles constrict, causing an intense pain. After what seemed like ages, but is in reality just moments, his oxygen deprived lungs give up. Darkness starts to circle in on the edges of his vision. Finally he can't fight the inevitable any longer, saying a silent goodbye to Kate, his parents, his sister and his crew. Then everything turns blessedly black, forever. With a final protesting creak of metal, the Hammersley, once the pride of the Australian Navy's patrol boat fleet, sinks beneath the waves, taking her captain with her down to the depth. Mike Flynn is no longer!

A good two hundred meters away, the crews in both RHIBs can only watch in disbelief as their ship finally loses the battle with the ocean and goes down. Tears are streaming down all their faces, be it women or men. They have just lost a good, honorable man. Their captain, their beloved CO, a man who by turns was a laid-back larrikin or dangerous when crossed. He had a win at all costs attitude. Something that got him into hot waters with his superiors and gained him the reputation of being a cowboy, and he was a man with a laconic sense of humor, making it very easy to get along with him.

With no other choice, the drivers turn the RHIBs in the direction of the nearest island, where they can find shelter from this storm. Reaching the island's shore, they stow the RHIBs and make their way inland. As they are on the leeward site of the island, they are sheltered from the fierce wind of the storm, but not from the torrential rain. Drenched through, they find a place to spend the night and make a makeshift camp. Going through his bag, RO finds something that he knew he didn't pack, a mobile sat-phone. Taking it out, he goes over to the X and Dutchy. He holds it out to her. "I think the CO thought we might need it. It was in my bag. Maybe you can call NAVCOM, tell them what happened." Not really able to do anything right now, Kate shakes her head. She is still trying to come to terms with the fact that the love of her life, Mike Flynn, has just died.

Dutchy takes the phone and dials the number. Waiting for an answer, he then asks to be put through to Cmdr. White. Moments later, Maxine's voice can be heard "What happened out there, Petty Officer Mulholland? We lost contact with the Hammersley over three hours ago?" Not really knowing how to break the sad news, Dutchy finally opts for the direct approach "It's my sad duty to inform you that the HMAS Hammersley sunk about half an hour ago. We were attacked with RPGs. The damage sustained was too extensive and the storm gave her the rest, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Guessing that there must be more, Maxine presses on "Do you have something else to tell me?" Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dutchy goes on "It is also my duty to inform you that we have lost our captain, Commander Mike Flynn. He went down with the ship. There was nothing we could have done to prevent it. It happened too fast. I'm very sorry, Ma'am. I know that he was the father of your son Ryan. Again I'm truly sorry for your loss, my deepest condolences, Ma'am."

Shocked and not able to hold her emotions in, Maxine breaks down, tears rolling down her cheeks. Just then the door to her office opens and Captain Marshall, her predecessor, walks in. Seeing Maxine crying while holding the phone, Steve goes over and takes the phone out of her hand. "This is Captain Marshall. Whom am I speaking to?" On the other end, Dutchy introduces himself and once again, explains what happened. Steve too, is shocked as he hears about Mike's untimely death. The man was like a son to him. But staying professional, he orders Dutchy to stay on the island, while another patrol boat is send out to get them. Ending the call, he turns to Maxine. Knowing that she was very close to Mike, he sends her home, promising her to be there for her. Nodding Maxine leaves the office.

_**Two days later, Cairns Naval Base:**_

The crew of the Hammersley and many other patrol boat crews as well as other Navy personal are being gathered for the memorial service for one Commander Mike Flynn. After Captain Marshall, Commander White and Lieutenant McGregor held their memorial speeches, the honor salute is fired into the air. Even the cannons of the moored patrol boats fire their salute. Captain Marshall hands the folded Australian Navy Ensign to Mike's mother, giving his condolences. After he has left, every single crewmember of the Hammersley, walks over to their fallen CO's parents and give them their condolences as well.

Finally the memorial service is over and everyone goes their separate ways. All of the Hammersley's crewmembers are posted off to other boats or other bases, never to see each other again. Kate can't stand to stay in the place where she has lost the man she loved. She has asked for transfer to a frigate, which is now deployed to the Persian Gulf, far away from home and all those hurting memories.

**The END**

_**In Memory of**_

**Commander**

**Michael "Mike" Flynn**

_**1969 - 2011**_


End file.
